


A Christmas Promise

by Oneofthe3gs



Series: The Clan Diaries [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Feelings, Fluff, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneofthe3gs/pseuds/Oneofthe3gs
Summary: This is for the KWritersWorld's Christmas Prompt Event!The Prompt: A did that annoying thing where they put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and B is getting really mad but they have no idea what’s in the smallest box and A can’t wait to see their face.What's in the box? Read the story to figure out!
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Series: The Clan Diaries [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192552
Kudos: 15





	A Christmas Promise

Nothing was more beautiful than snowflakes falling slowly to the ground. Or at least that was what Taekwoon thought as he curled up on his couch. There was something about watching each individual snowflake ride the breeze to earth. He was glad that in all the years he had been living he had never seen two snowflakes that looked the same. It was amazing that nature could be so detailed. Taekwoon wished he could add a snowflake to his collection of pretty things. Before Taekwoon could think about it further he was interrupted by a thought Hakyeon had. 

_ “You know for a mind reader it sure is hard to get your attention.” _

Taekwoon turned to the other man that had entered the room. 

“Well, you always encourage me to ignore thoughts that aren’t directed to me.” 

Hakyeon chuckles before he walks over to the record player they owned. Hakyeon put a record containing Christmas classics on the turntable. The soft opening tune to Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas flowed out of the horn of the device. 

Once the music was playing Hakyeon joined Taekwoon on the couch. He lifted the fleece blanket that Taekwoon had placed over his legs and joined him under it. Taekwoon softly smiled as he returned his attention to the book the snow had distracted him from. 

“What are you reading?” Hakyeon asked, snuggling further into the blanket. 

“Just a collection of short stories. Right now I’m reading The Little Match Girl.”

“That’s a sad story isn’t it?”

“It depends on how you look at it. If you look at it from the reader’s perspective it is. But from the little girl’s perspective, it’s a happy story.”

Taekwoon looked up to Hakyeon with a raised eyebrow. 

“Wait a minute. Weren’t you going to Kibum’s house for Christmas?”

Hakyeon’s smiled widely. 

“Took you long enough to notice. Well, a certain vampire I know was home alone for Christmas, and I won’t allow that.”

Taekwoon scoffed, but he returned to his reading. Hakyeon grabbed one of the books Taekwoon had already read through and joined him.

They sat in silence, reading in front of the lit fireplace as more Christmas music played. 

At some point, Hakyeon had left Taekwoon to make them some coffee. Taekwoon didn’t notice until a steaming mug was hovering in front of his face. Taekwoon thanked Hakyeon, putting his book down as he looked back out at the snowy backyard. 

Hakyeon got back under the blanket before he took a sip of his own coffee. 

“Why are we using a blanket? We’re probably colder than it is outside, so the blanket isn't really helping.”

Taekwoon smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. There was a sadness in the dark irises that glowed in the light of the fireplace. 

“When I was growing up, before I was kidnapped, I dreamed of this. Of having a warm fireplace to sit in front of. Of being able to just throw a blanket over myself and read. To not have to go outside to work until my hands were chapped.”

Taekwoon sniffled a few times before continuing. Tears were brimming in his eyes now, but he didn’t want them to fall.

“I dreamed of having someone by my side to share the warmth with. I guess I wanted to make my younger self proud.”

Hakyeon smiled at the explanation. His own eyes teared up at the thought of it. Of a younger Taekwoon imagining such simple pleasures were the height of comfort. He subtly wiped at his eyes before standing from the couch. 

“Alright. No crying! It’s Christmas. Let me go get you your present.”

Taekwoon chuckled. 

“I’ll get yours too.”

They both left the room to get their presents. The rest of the clan would get theirs when they came back from the mountains the next day. 

Taekwoon decided to give Hakyeon his gift first. When Hakyeon held it in his hands it felt squishy, but not in a gelatinous way. When he tore away the wrapping paper he found a knit sweater inside. The sweater was a beautiful shade of yellow. When he held it up it looked like it was a few sizes too big for him. Hakyeon loved it. He looked up to Taekwoon and saw the man was twisting his fingers nervously. 

“I know it’s a few sizes too big but I’m pretty new to knitting so I was afraid of making it too small.”

Hakyeon pecked Taekwoon on the lips.

“I love it. Thank you.”

Taekwoon blushed before mumbling a Merry Christmas.

Hakyeon gently put his gift on the couch before getting his own present. It was a huge box. 

Taekwoon’s curiosity was piqued when he saw the size of the box. He tried to read Hakyeon’s mind to see if he could hear anything about what was in it. He turned up empty. 

“Well don’t just sit there. Open your present Woonie.” Hakyeon said, gently sliding the box closer to Taekwoon.

Taekwoon took the lid off of the huge box to find another box inside of it.

“You didn’t.”

“Good luck Woonie.”

If there was one thing Taekwoon hated, it was surprises. But that’s what he got as he continued to open his present. Every time he opened a box it seemed like there was another smaller box inside of it. Taekwoon almost felt like strangling Hakyeon at one point.

“Thirty Hakyeon?! How the hell did you even find thirty boxes that fit perfectly into each other?!” Taekwoon screeched. Then realization dawned on him. 

“It’s Kibum isn’t it? That bastard witch enchanted this box so it would never end!! I’m getting the phone, there is no way I’m standing for this.” He said as he tried to stand. But he found that he couldn’t.

“Kibum did enchant the box. Don’t worry, it isn't endless. But you can’t stand until you reach the end of it.” Hakyeon said as he walked to get something from behind Taekwoon. 

Taekwoon groaned before continuing to open his gift. Eventually, he reached the smallest box. It was no longer than the length of his index finger, and no wider than that either. Taekwoon could tell it was the last box when he felt the magic lift from his legs. He huffed angrily before finally opening the last box. All that was in it was a piece of paper. 

_ “Turn around.” _ The note said.

Taekwoon turned, ready to give Hakyeon a piece of his mind. But the second he saw the other man his anger faded. Shock filled his system instead. 

Hakyeon was on one knee, a small velvet box in his hands. 

“You said earlier that you wanted someone to stay by your side to share the warmth. But I want more than that. I want to stay by your side to share the good and bad days. I want to stay by your side when you laugh and when you cry. I always have. But until now I didn’t have a way to truly make you understand that I want you by my side forever. I don’t want you to feel like there will be a day that I won’t be there. I want to promise you that you will never truly be alone again. So Jung Taekwoon . . .”

Hakyeon opened the box. Inside it was the most beautiful ring Taekwoon had ever seen. It was a thin silver ring, with an opal in the center that sparkled prettily in the firelight. Taekwoon couldn’t help it when his hands rose up to cover his mouth. 

“Will you marry me?”

Taekwoon sobbed at the words. He couldn’t speak but he nodded his head yes. His left hand grabbed onto Hakyeon’s outstretched one. It seemed like Taekwoon was struggling to keep himself upright, so he sank down to the floor with Hakyeon. Hakyeon slid the ring onto Taekwoon’s finger before pulling him into a tight embrace. Taekwoon and he stayed on the floor for a while, the former sobbing into Hakyeon’s shirt. 

Taekwoon couldn’t describe what he was feeling. If he was forced to try to find the words he would say he felt loved. 

When Taekwoon calmed down a little bit he pressed kisses all over Hakyeon’s face. 

“I love you.” He said, over and over until he gave Hakyeon a long kiss on the lips. Hakyeon hugged him back to his chest.

“I love you more.” Hakyeon responded. 

**“I will love you more forever.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
